


Public Service Announcement: One Hundred and Thirty Nine Easy Steps

by Plonq



Series: Public Disservice Announcements [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, PSA Parody, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plonq/pseuds/Plonq
Summary: When a teen boy buys a cheap widget, Bluestreak arrives to remind him that it is always worth spending more for better quality.
Series: Public Disservice Announcements [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1468000
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Public Service Announcement: One Hundred and Thirty Nine Easy Steps

FADE IN:

EXT. OUTSIDE A SUBURBAN SHOPPING MALL. SUMMER. MID AFTERNOON.

Two teenage boys in attire appropriate to teens of the era are emerging from the mall.

TEEN 1 (MICHAEL)

I still think you should have bought the titanium widget. This one probably won't last you three uses.

TEEN 2 (DANIEL)

Did you see how much they wanted for the titanium one? This pleather one was a quarter the price, and I only need it to last for one use.

Both teens stop and turn at the sound of tires squealing against the pavement off-camera to the right, followed by the sound of a Transformer changing form.

BLUESTREAK

(Still off camera.)

It never pays to cheap out on things that are important, Michael. Better quality will always pay for itself in the end.

BOTH TEENS

Bluestreak!?

DANIEL

What the Hell, dude?

Camera pulls back to see Bluestreak in a weird, half-transformed state. His lower torso is in robot form, but his upper torso is still the front half of his car form, with no arms, and his hood open with his head poking up out of it.

BLUESTREAK

(The Autobot bends over to inspect his body.)

Oh, hey, sorry about that. I recently upgraded my body to a Masterpiece chassis. It was worth every penny, but the transformation can be a bit fiddly. Hang on.

There is a blurred flurry of transformation activity, and when it stops, Bluestreak is now in his car form, but with arms sticking out of his passenger and driver side windows, and legs pointing straight up out of his open trunk.

BLUESTREAK

Wait a sec, I've got this.

There is another flurry of transformation activity, fading to black and transitioning to Bluestreak in his car form, albeit with hands and feet where his wheels should be.

BLUESTREAK

(There is the double-beep of a car alarm being deactivated, and his passenger side door pops open.)

Hey guys, I think I might need a bit of help here. There's an owner's manual in my glove box. Could one of you grab it please?

The scene fades to black again, transitioning to DANIEL standing on BLUESTREAK, who is just out of frame below. The teen is holding onto a nondescript metal bar and grunting as he pulls on it with all of his might.

BLUESTREAK

(His voice comes from off-camera to the left.)

I know it's a little stiff, Daniel, but it's a friction fit. You need to lever it out ninety degrees and then somehow fit it into that receptacle.

MICHAEL

(He enters from the right side of the frame. He is holding a short rod with a spring on one end and a flanged ring on the other. He gives it a shake, causing the spring to bounce around.)

Was this supposed to fly off?

BLUESTREAK

I don't even know anymore.

DANIEL

(He is grunting with effort.)

Ngh. And not knowing is half the struggle.

FADE OUT.

FADE IN.

TRANSFORMERS LOGO SPLASH ON BLACK SCREEN.

OPENING VOCAL BAR FROM TRANSFORMERS THEME.

FADE OUT.


End file.
